dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonfly
Reign of Giants= |-| Don't Starve Together= Dragonfly is one of the four giants in Don't Starve: Reign of Giants. It spawns during Summer. When killed, Dragonfly drops Scales and 8 Meat. Attack Pattern When hit, the Dragonfly will enrage and do a large "ring of fire" AOE attack after squeaking; any Campfires or Endothermic Fires caught in the attack will be fueled up and Mobs will be set on fire. Otherwise it will do a swipe attack that can't be kited unless the player has at least a 75% speed boost. When enraged, it engulfs itself in flames and deals constant fire damage to anything nearby, while also setting flammable objects on fire. After being left alone for a while, Dragonfly will calm down and revert to her normal form. Attacking with any ranged attack seems to provoke it into using her area attack, making it easier to get away. Strategy The Dragonfly will stay neutral for as long as it is not attacked or approached. It will spit lava on various objects turning them to Ashes, which it then eats. When Dragonfly has consumed 20 or more Ashes, it will fall asleep. Note that the Dragonfly will not fall asleep until the player is close enough to it. When attacked or when the player gets too close, she enters her "enraged mode," lighting everything in her path on fire. During rain, this mode doesn't last as long, and if frozen, Dragonfly will immediately return to her calm state when it thaws (barring player proximity). It thaws almost instantly, though, so the old bell and ice staff combo is not the best of ideas. When it gets in range of her target, it uses a swipe attack while moving forward. When contact has been made, it will slam the ground three times, creating a ring of fire with each impact. This attack will set objects on fire, causing massive AoE damage. For fighting the Dragonfly using melee weapons, a Tentacle Spike or better is recommended as well as two Football Helmets and two Log Suits. The AoE ground slam can deal enough damage to instantly kill some characters without armor. A very cold Thermal Stone will likely be needed to avoid Overheating, and an endothermic fire / firepit or an icebox nearby is recommended. The player should begin the fight by attacking her once and retreating to avoid the ring of fire attack. She will be enraged and switch her first attack to the swipe, approach to strike twice (and block her strike), then move away slightly to reset the fire damage and strike twice more before retreating again to avoid her AoE. If timed correctly a player can land 4 strikes and only be hit by the swipe attack, with minimal damage from burning. For some safety, the Dragonfly is able to be "barricaded" behind two structures and fought relatively safely. The gap must be large enough for the player to walk through but small enough that a koalefant can't, this will allow the player to strike her and still avoid all her attacks (an additional speed bonus may be required). Anything naturally-occuring that isn't flammable (eg. two Boulders) will work well, or the player can use two campfires / endothermic fires as these cannot be destroyed. Note that it only requires a small change of angle to free her, so be careful of your movements when using this method. One of the easiest ways to take care of the Dragonfly (as with any other mob) is to ignite a pile of Gunpowder after putting it to sleep. 14 gunpowder will result in an instant kill and due to her fireproof qualities, will not damage the loot. A Pan Flute can be used for the sleep effect, or a player can coax her into consuming 20 ashes. Before long it will stumble into a deep sleep (the player will need to be close enough to her after she's eaten the ashes), at which point the gunpowder can be placed and ignited. 28 Blow Darts can also make short work of Dragonfly. Using either a Blow Dart attack or Ice Staff will coax it into stomping giving you time to get away after swinging at it with melee weapons. The Old Bell can be used twice to weaken it, leaving it with 750 health points. Placing three or four piles of Ashes on the ground and ringing the Old Bell as Dragonfly comes for them is a very effective way to get it to stay put as Bigfoot approaches. Treeguards or any type of monster with large amounts of health seem to be able to fight Dragonfly and deal noticeable damage. Refrain from luring it to areas with Beefalo or Pigs, as tempting as it may be, as it will simply kill them all in 1-2 attacks. If unable to apply the above strategies, try to lure the Dragonfly to a Swamp (or run to a Swamp after hearing its "incoming attacker" growl). Merms have a faster move speed and Tentacles generally hit Dragonfly first (unless caught in the AoE). You can bait the Dragonfly toward the Tentacles by dropping Ashes . Even if the Merms and Tentacles can't defeat it, they can at least be used to weaken or distract it. Every time it kills any hostile monster, it will be reset to a calm state, making it easy to escape. If playing as WX-78, a player can fight the Dragonfly head-on and avoid taking melee damage completely when combining the effects of a Walking Cane and SYSTEM OVERLOAD. Find a road in your desired area and once she is enraged, bait her into using her swipe attack and quickly retreat. The player can safely land two strikes in this interval between her two attacks, taking only minimal fire damage. Be wary of the shorter enraged time during rain, and be sure to switch back and forth quickly between your primary weapon and your cane. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Dragonfly when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly no longer spawns and despawns during summer. Instead, she is present year-round in a special set piece in the Desert. When fought, she will get stunned for ten seconds if she takes more than 1250 damage within a five-second period. While stunned, if she takes 2500 damage, she will drop scales. This can be easily achieved by dropping two piles of gunpowder, one of 7 and one of 13, close to each other, then freezing or putting the Dragonfly to sleep next to them and lighting the stack of 7. The stack of 13 will smolder and trigger the scales to drop. Afterwards, she cannot be stunned for another 60 seconds, and requires an extra 250 damage to be stunned again (this stacks each time). However, subsequent stuns cannot drop extra scales, but causing the Dragonfly to respawn (by leaving the arena or killing her) will reset all of her stats and allow for additional scales to drop again. During the fight, when the Dragonfly reaches 80%, 50%, or 20% health, it will also move away from the player toward the Magma pools, spawning lavae. Lavae will attack the players, and if all are killed, the Dragonfly will become enraged. The dragonfly also increases its freezing threshold by two each time it is frozen, and has four added to the threshold when enraged. If the player leaves the dragonfly arena, the Dragonfly will fly away and respawn one day later. If the Dragonfly is killed, it will respawn 20 days later. Trivia * The name Dragonfly is a portmanteau of the words "Dragon" and "Fly" and also a tongue-in-cheek portmanteau of the words "Dragon" and "Dragonfly". * Dragonfly is attracted to flammable objects, but instead of eating them directly, it will spit lava on them and eat the leftover Ashes. This is similar to how real flies spit out digestive juices onto their food before sucking it up. * Dragonfly is the mob with the highest DPS in the game. * Dragonfly's attack pattern resets when re-loading the game, causing it to use its AoE ground slam attack. * In Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly has the highest health of any mob, at 27,500. * The Dragonfly and Moose/Goose are the only two Giants with canonical genders, also both being female. Bugs * Sometimes, no damage will be taken from Dragonfly's flaming aura if the player runs straight towards it after it has finished her slam. This will last until the next swipe. * Dragonfly can die from two hits of the Old Bell (instead of three). Gallery Dragonfly Sleeping.png|A sleeping Dragonfly. Dragonfly Eating.png|Dragonfly consuming Ashes. Dragonfly eating2.jpg|Dragonfly inhaling Ashes. Frozen Dragonfly.png|A frozen Dragonfly. Frozen Dragonflies thaw quickly. Dragonfly Ring of Fire.png|An angered Dragonfly stomping the ground. Bigflydragon.png|Dragonfly after spitting lava. Dragonfly rage.png|An enraged Dragonfly. DeadDragonfly.png|A dead enraged Dragonfly. Glowing Dragonfly.png|An enraged Dragonfly glowing at night. Season bosses DST loading screen.png|Dragonfly in the Don't Starve Together loading screen. Dragonfly Arena.PNG|The Dragonfly's Set Piece in Don't Starve Together. Dragon fly.png|The face of Dragonfly seen in the teaser trailer. Firefly trailer.png|Dragonfly in the Reign of Giants teaser. Summer RoG poster.png|Dragonfly among the trees in the Summer poster. ru:Драконья Муха Category:Boss Monsters Category:Flying Creatures Category:Fire Starter Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Light Sources Category:Mobs Category:Periodic Threat Category:Reign of Giants Category:Sanity Loss Category:Surface Creatures Category:Non-Flammable Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Diurnals